


Big Problems At School

by obsessedwithjoshler



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithjoshler/pseuds/obsessedwithjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are seniors in highschool. Harry knows he has Louis wrapped around his pinky finger and mischievously takes advantage of him while at school. </p><p>Keep reading to find out what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Problems At School

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests, just comment One Direction pairing, love/lust/rape, and a bit about the scenario.

~Louis's POV~

The bell to signal the end of first period rang. I eagerly slammed closed my textbook and hurriedly shoved my belongings into my book bag. I was about ready to ditch math class and speed down to my next class; Planning. It was equally as boring as math class, but at least my boyfriend was there to keep me occupied.

I pushed my chair neatly under my desk and called a brisk parting to my teacher over my shoulder, rushing out of class and into the steady stream of students. I shoved past a group of freshmen, whom didn't do so much as flash me an annoyed glance. They couldn't afford to do much more than that as I was a Senior and could easily beat their asses. Being the oldest grade in the school certainly had perks; the younger grades had to respect you by default and you got superior privileges. 

My thoughts of smugness and superiority were instantly forgotten once I caught sight of a familiar head of messy brown curls over the crowd, ducking into a classroom. I increased my pace and pushed through the sluggish moving students, earning even more dirty looks and even a few loud protests. I rolled my eyes and pushed on until I was through the doorway my boyfriend had disappeared through.

I scanned the classroom, instantly spotting him. My face brightened and I walked over to him, tossing my book bag carelessly on the desk and sinking into the seat next to him.

"Hey Lou!" He greeted me, beaming. 

I couldn't help but take a moment to admire his beauty. I adored his cute little indents in his cheeks. They were one of my favorite things about him. It was always a good sign when they made an appearance.

"Hey there sweetcheeks!" I returned, poking at one of his dimples.

He smiled wider, and knocked my hand aside, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

A few mumblings of "get a room" and "ewwww" chorused from around us, but I really could care less. There was a lot of homophobic pricks in our class, but they were mainly just jealous that Harry fucked me and not them. 

I smirked at the thought and lowered my hand onto his jean-clad thigh, tracing small circles with my fingertips. I was distracted, memories of our last intimate encounter playing in my mind. Just remembering Harry's throaty groans got me going. The sound Harry made when he was about to cum was one of my favorite things.

In my impaired state, Harry swipped my snapback off my head and placed it on his own, shifting it so the brim faced backwards. His unruly curls stuck out the sides and framed his perfectly sculpted face. My breath caught in my throat when he winked at me and suggestively licked his plump pink lips. 

He knew what he did to me.

I could feel myself getting aroused and I ceased drawing patterns on his thigh and clasped both my hands tightly in my lap. I sensed Harry watching me intently, and I tried desperately to tune in to what the teacher was saying.

It didn't help.

There stood Mr. Smith lecturing the class on the different methods of sex, and to always use protection. I cursed under my breath, and looked back at Harry to see him looking at me knowingly, his eyes giving away his amusement at my situation. 

" 'Bit excited now, are we love?" He whispered cheekily, and not-so-casually brushed his leg against mine under the table. 

"Shut up!" I flashed back, getting painfully hard. My goddamn boyfriend always could make me horny as hell at the drop of a hat. Preferably at the drop of his pants though.

"Is there a problem back there Mr. Tomlinson?" The planning teacher called out, having noticed our brief whispered conversation.

I was about to answer 'no not at all', but Harry beat me to it. 

"Yeah, Louis's got a BIG problem." 

He turned and smirked at me, his smugness practically radiating off him in waves. My mouth dropped open and I was speechless.

"Well, in that case-"

"No, no no. We're fine. Really. Harry was just about to help me with it." I cut him off, casting a fierce glare at my boyfriend.

Mr. Smith stared hard at us for a few moments longer, before deciding we were innocent enough, then he went back to lecturing the class on STDs and the sort.

Harry 'dropped' his pencil under table and bent under it to retrieve it. In the process, he certainly didn't neglect to brush himself against my crotch. 

I stifled a desperate whimper, covering it up with a cough. By this time, I had gotten so hard that it would be a painfully embarrassing moment if for some reason I was forced to stand up. It was that obvious I had a boner.

Harry straightened up and sat back down in his seat. He wore the most arrogant expression. He knew he was in control this time. 

He srcibbled down something quickly on a piece of paper and passed it to me. I rolled my eyes and snorted. 

It read: 'You dirty bastard, getting a boner in school! You must really want me. ;)'. I wrote back a reply under his, my messier handwriting contrasting against his neat, big letters. I had written: 'Yeah, & you're gonna fix this.' I slid it back to him, and watched out of the corner of my eye as he read it.

He chuckled quietly and murmured under his breath, "my pleasure."

With that, he raised his hand and asked permission to go to the toilet. 

I stared after him in disbelief. He was really planning on relieving me in the school's toilet? It didn't take me a second to reconsider. I waited a few minutes before raising my hand and asking to be excused as well. Surprisingly, Mr. Smith agreed, his voice did hold a hint of annoyance to it though. I considered that maybe he suspected what we were up too. Whatever. 

I forced myself to walk casually out the classroom, and once I shut the door behind me I sprinted to the washrooms where I found no one except Harry waiting.

I immediately forced him into the back stall, which was the biggest one for the disabled kids. I shoved him hard against the wall, and pressed my lips roughly against his in a hungry, passionate kiss. """Our tongues battled for dominance.""" (Jk, no. That's so overused omg) My hands wandered over his vast torso, knowing no boundaries. I pulled away for air and moved to kiss up his collarbone to his ear.

"I'm so hard for you. It's only you." I mumbled against his skin, grinding my crotch into his to prove just how true my words were.

With that, he emitted a short moan, and flipped us around so that he had me pinned against the wall. It didn't take much effort as he was bigger than me. He pressed his chest into mine and held me to the wall by my hips while I fisted his stray curls that poked out from under the snapback tightly. 

"Harry-" I gasped followed by a series of pleading whines. 

"Hush baby. We've only got a limited amount of time before they suspect something's up."

I consented agreement and made a grab for his belt, which he intercepted and removed my hasty fingers. A seductive smirk graced his now swollen lips and he reached for my belt. I didn't protest.

"I owe you, babe."

He made quick work of routinely unclasping my belt and dropping my pants. He got down on his knees and looked up at me innocently as he palmed me ironically roughly. He batted his lashes at me, and pursed his lips, his tongue slipping out and wetting them slowly.

"Harry, if I wanted a girl I'd go get one." I teased. He knew how much it turned me on contrary to my words when he did his cute innocent act before a hardcore shag.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Just for that implication of my manliness, you're really gonna get it now sweetheart."

He didn't waste a second later in pulling down my boxers and taking my dick in his mouth. 

He deepthroated, lubricating the shaft before pulling back and swirling his tongue on the head repeatedly over the slit. 

I pressed myself hard against the wall, hands searching for something to hold on to to keep me propped up. I settled on one hand tightly clutching the back of my lovers neck and the other hand on the handicapped railing next to me. 

With another bob of his head he had me straining to muffle my whimpers. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out and I could taste blood.

"Harry! Don't stop, Harry." I muttered a stream of curse words despite my efforts to keep quiet.

He released me with a pop and licked his lips, savoring the taste.

I whined, my cock achingly hard and desperate for his warm mouth to resume its heated activities.

"Turn around."

I did as I was told, my behind facing him.

"I'm sorry, Lou, but we haven't got enough time to prepare properly., You'll be okay, won't you?" He informed me.

I let out an impatient groan. 

"Yeah, just fuck me. Now!"

I could hear him fiddling with his belt and dropping his pants. It was only a few moments before I felt the tip of his member, already slick, at my puckered hole. 

Without warning, he thrusted into me. Hard.

I cried out in pain and slammed my fist into the wall I was now being fucked against. I was faintly aware of the brim of the snapback being shoved into my mouth for me to bit down on to keep quiet.

Harry pulled out halfway, letting me adjust for a few moments. 

"You alright, babe? You've got such a pretty bum. Just imagine the things I could do to you later tonight," he whispered hotly. 

I knew he was concerned about my well being, but we both knew that there really wasn't time to even consider preparation. The sense of urgency to it made me all the more desperate. If someone walked in and heard us, we'd be so busted. 

"Mmm, Harry. Please don't- don't stop!" I whined around the hat still clenched tightly between my teeth.

He obliged to my pleading, and continued to rock into me, falling into a rhymthmic pattern; hard and fast. I could tell he was tiring from the way his thrusts grew sloppier and he breathed heavily down my neck. 

I could feel my orgasm start to approach in the building clench of my stomach. Harry really meant business. He certainly knew how to make me get places in such a short time. 

"H-Harry. Please. I'm close baby. Please!" I screamed out, letting the snapback drop from my mouth to moan freely.

My lover brought his chin down on my shoulder and bit roughly into my neck, surely to bruise. He released a throaty groan into my ear and reached a hand around to my front, pumping my cock.

That's all it took.

I emitted a loud whine, moaning Harry's name breathily between gasps. I shot out all over the wall in front of me as my boyfriend continued to fuck me urgently.

He gave three more powerful thrusts, squishing me against the wall before he let out a final grunt before cumming deep into me. A string of curse words left his mouth as he bit down harder onto my shoulder and fucked me until he was spent.

I drew in a breath as he pulled out, shuddering slightly. I turned to face him, and stood on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his sweat glistening forehead.

"Let's get cleaned up, and get back to class before we're suspected." He muttered, his breath still coming in pants.

We quickly cleaned each other up and put our boxers and trousers back on. I was finishing clasping my belt when Harry opened the door to the stall and walked out. 

"Thanks for helping me out, Ha-" 

I was looking down, still concentrated on my belt when I ran into him who had stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"What the hell, Harry?" I asked annoyedly. Abandoning my task, I shoved past him and saw what he was gawking at.

There stood in front of us was one of the guys from our planning class, his cellphone in his hand, presumably filming us.

He stared at us, a wicked smile on his face.

"Nobody goes for a wee for that long... Just you wait til the whole school hears this, you kinky filthy twats!" He crowed eagerly.

With that, he finished filming and shoved his phone back into his pocket and made a speedy exit before either of us could gain enough composure to beat the shit out of him.

Harry and I just stood there, mouths wide open, bodies paralyzed in place.

It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Well I guess we're the new school sluts."


End file.
